


A glee chatroom au

by CC_Tinsley_203, Redstoner



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Tinsley_203/pseuds/CC_Tinsley_203, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: My friend and I are giving y'all a distraction from all the angst on my profile UwU
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 15





	1. Steal your heart ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be able to collab with her!!! This entire thing is just me writing dumb stuff at 11 am and then realizing how many plot holes and inconsistencies there are.

**Kurt** : The first step to robbing a bank

 **Kurt** : is picking a cute outfit 

**Blaine** : Kurt you can’t just rob a bank without training

 **Kurt** : Wow Blaine. I was expecting you to say that it was illegal or something. 

**Blaine** : if you dont get caught is it really illegal

 **Kurt** : BLAINE!!! I was joking. But I mean, if you really want to….

 **Blaine** : its a date then

 **Kurt** : Wow Blaine, I didn’t know you had a bad side

 **Blaine** : heard you liked bad boys

 **Kurt** : ….

 **Blaine** : youre in luck, cos im bad at everything

 **Kurt** : …...

~~~

 **Kurt** : So today i learned a single ant can live up to 29 years old!

 **Blaine** : lol which one

 **Finn** : no like, they dont date or marry anyone

 **Tina** : aw i hope he finds someone soon #love wins

 **Sam** : AND JUST LET HIM FUCKING DIE??

~~~

 **Kurt** : Alright Santana 

**Kurt** : fuck marry kill, me blaine and puck

 **Santana** : Fuck puck marry you kill rachel

 **Rachel** : I wasn't even an option what the hell???

 **Santana** : Quiet manhands

 **Kurt** : Santana…

 **Santana** : Yes, Lady Hummel

 **Rachel** : SANTANA!!!!!

 **Santana** : WHAT!

 **Kurt** : You can’t just be mean out of nowhere

~~~

 **Kurt** : Blaine, are you up

 **Blaine** : Yes, Kurt

 **Kurt** : I have to ask you something

 **Blaine** : Yes? Its 3:43 am

 **Kurt** : The question is why are you still up

 **Blaine** : Kurt, are you expecting me to say that I’m cheating on you or something

 **Kurt** : OMG so it is true

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Kurt** : No, I can't even speak to you 

**Blaine** : Kurt the only time id cheat on you would be during a math test

 **Kurt** : Have you cheated off of me on a math test before???

 **Blaine** : Uhhhhhhh gtg

~~~

 **Santana** : Lady Hummel, i need your help

 **Kurt** : can you like not call me that

 **Santana** : fine, ill just call you porcelain

 **Kurt** : I rather be called lady hummel

 **Santana** : its settled then

 **Kurt** : Wait why did you need help

 **Santana** : well see, britney wants us to go on a cruise 

**Kurt** : okay…...

 **Santana** : but I want to go to france

 **Kurt** : Santana, just go on the cruise

 **Santana** : okay 

**Kurt** : is that all

 **Santana** : yes 

~~~

 **Blaine** : Rachel, would you ever cheat on jesse

 **Rachel** : ofc not why

 **Blaine** : idk 

**Rachel** : wait, did you cheat on kurt again

 **Blaine** : uhhhh maybe

 **Rachel** : blaine, youre married what is wrong with you

 **Blaine** : I was kidding

 **Rachel** : why would you say something like that

 **Blaine** : I honestly dont know

 **Rachel** : ugh whatever i dont have time for this


	2. i wAnT a DiVorCe

**Kurt** : Blaine

 **Blaine** : What

 **Kurt** : I love you

 **Blaine** : I love you too

 **Tina** : Jeez what a way to make all us single ladies feel like shit

 **Artie** : Also the guys

 **Kurt** : If you don’t like us flirting then why are you even in this group chat

 **Tina** : But you added us to the chat

 **Kurt** : so you vaporaped my boyfriend but i didnt complain

 **Tina** : Can we just forget that ever happened

 **Blaine** : it was quite comforting

 **Kurt** : OMG BLAINE!!!

 **Blaine** : what im being honest

 **Kurt** : no blaine just no

 **Artie** : did you actually vaporape blaine

 **Tina** : IT WAS YEARS AGO OKAY

 **Blaine** : Kurt im sorry it was just a joke

 **Kurt** : no blaine screw you

 **Artie** : wait why are you two texting each other, dont you two live with each other

 **Kurt** : not anymore, im moving out

 **Blaine** : Kurt cmon youre being over dramatic

 **Kurt** : NO! Youre just being under dramatic

 **Blaine** : babe calm down

 **Tina** : and i oop-

 **Kurt** : shut up tina youre a bitch

 **Artie** : uhh can we all just chill

 **Kurt** : NO artie NO

 **Blaine** : Kurt pls calm down

 **Kurt** : Screw you Blaine

 **Blaine** : Kurt

 **Blaine** : KURT!

 **Tina** : i think hes not gonna answer anytime soon

 **Blaine** : you think

 **Artie** : what just happened here

 **Blaine** : Kurt was just being….. Uh…. kurt

 **Tina** : ouuuu if you guys get divorced can you marry me

 **Blaine** : what no! Im gay, artie has a better chance at me marrying him

 **Tina** : awwww

 **Blaine** : and no we’re not gonna get a divorce anytime soon


	3. Title who? Never met her

**Kurt** : Can you believe what Blaine just said

 **Quinn** : What did he say

 **Kurt** : he basically said he’d be happier without me

 **Rachel** : Im sure he didnt say that

 **Kurt** : well maybe not that but im sure he meant to say it

 **Quinn** : Kurt you cant just assume and overreact 

**Rachel** : Quinn has a point 

**Kurt** : ugh I thought you two would be more supportive but i guess not

 **Quinn** : kurt

 **Rachel** : kurt

 **Quinn** : what's gotten into him

 **Rachel** : idk

 **Quinn** : Guys it's official Kurt is gonna divorce Blaine

~~~

 **Quinn** : hey girls

 **Santana** : yes Quinn 

**Britney** : I think I'm pregnant 

**Santana** : Britney you can't pregnant without a guy

 **Britney** : i know

 **Santana** : wait what

 **Quinn** : GIRLS FOCUS

 **Santana** : fine what

 **Quinn** : I'm pretty sure kurt and blaine are gonna get divorced 

**Santana** : That always happens. Kurt is a drama queen and Blaine is well Blaine 

**Quinn** : yeah i guess you're right 

~~~

 **Blaine** : Kurt im sorry

 **Kurt** : no I'm sorry. I overreacted

 **Blaine** : no im sorry i shouldnt have joked about that

 **Kurt** : no you have nothing to apologize for. You should be allowed to make those types of comments

 **Blaine** : No you dont have to apologize, i just have to get used to you being dramatic

 **Kurt** : awww i love you

 **Blaine** : no I love you

 **Kurt** : no I love you

 **Blaine** : I love you more

 **Kurt** : no i love you more

 **Tina** : OMG WE GET IT YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER

 **Kurt** : Jeez Tina, how supportive

 **Blaine** : I still love you more

 **Tina** : NO STOP


	4. Nut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ish about the tilte

**Kurt** : So are we robbing a bank or not

 **Blaine** : dude i didnt think you were being serious

 **Kurt** : uhhhhh well…...

 **Blaine** : Kurt no, we’re not robbing a bank

 **Kurt** : ugh whatever

~~~

 **Burt** : So are you two eating healthy?

 **Blaine** : Is Kurt healthy?

 **Kurt** : BLAINE!!!!

 **Blaine** : What?

 **Burt** : …….

\---

 **Santana** : Do you know where I could get handcuffs?

 **Blaine** : Well Kurt and I-

 **Kurt** : Blaine stfu

 **Blaine** : …...wouldn’t know, kurt and i wouldn't know

 **Santana** : forget I asked

~~~

 **Kurt** : Blaine, do you love me

 **Blaine** : I love you more than anything in the world

 **Kurt** : more than cronuts

 **Blaine** : know your place kurt

 **Kurt** : :/

~~~

 **Blaine** : Kurt just asked me if i love him more than cronuts

 **Quinn** : well do you

 **Blaine** : uhhhhhhh maybe not

 **Quinn** : Blaine, whats wrong with you

 **Blaine** : CRONUTS ARE GREAT OKAY!!!!!!!!!

 **Quinn** : Jeez Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao


	5. Ass

**Kurt** : Why was your hand on my ass

 **Blaine** : it was an accident

 **Kurt** : its still on my ass

 **Blaine** : its still an accident

 **Tina** : ewww we get yall are like super horny

 **Artie** : i dont feel comfortable here

 **Jesse** : Im so confused

 **Sue** : ahhh yes, klaine 

**Kurt** : we dont like it when you call us that

 **Sue** : quiet porcelain

 **Will** : I am okay with you being you but pls lets keep this chat pg

 **Santana** : nothings pg about a 30 yr old having a friendly relationship with a bunch of highschoolers

 **Will** : okay maybe you're right

 **Sue** : william schuester just admit it, youre a creepy middle aged man

 **Will** : I a-

 **Rory** : how did this chat shift topics

 **Sugar** : I am so confused

 **Britney** : yeah same

 **Puck** : Dude stop being super sexual in the chat

 **Rachel** : I think its cute that they feel comfortable enough to talk about their relationship with us.

 **Santana** : shut up man hands

 **Britney** : yeah ur like super annoying

 **Rachel** : what? Im like more talented than you

 **Santana** : at least I dont dress like a cabbage patch doll

 **Rachel** : I dont dress like that anymore

 **Santana** : youre right, now you dress like a slut. 

**Santana** : and do you know why….

 **Rachel** : why

 **Santana** : cos thats what you are….. A SLUT, A SLUT, A FUCKING SLUT

 **Will** : okay can we all just get along for a while

 **Santana** : NO, not with manhands bringing her annoying presence to the chat

 **Rachel** : what did i ever do to you to deserve such cruelty

 **Kurt** : guys-

 **Santana** : you know what you did

 **Blaine** : guys can we all-

 **Rachel** : tell me then what did i do

 **Kurt** : CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN

 **Blaine** : pls lets try to get along

 **Sue** : you are all self obsessed singing dancing freaks

 **Will** : Sue you can’t just talk to them like that

 **Sue** : sure i can, they're all adults above the legal age of consent so its not illegal for me to talk to them like that


	6. The mandatory sad boi hours chapter

**Rachel** : Kurt, sometimes I miss him

 **Kurt** : Who, Finn

 **Rachel** : yes, him

 **Kurt** : rchl we all lost something the day he died

 **Kurt** : You lost the love of your life

 **Kurt** : I lost my brother 

**Kurt** : My dad and his mom lost a son

 **Kurt** : and the glee club lost their leader

 **Rachel** : I just wish there was a way to bring him back

 **Rachel** : so I could tell him that I love him

 **Rachel** : and that I never stopped loving him and I never will

 **Kurt** : Rachel, we all have something we want to say to him

 **Kurt** : I wish that I could tell him that through all our ups and downs, he was always a brother to me even if we aren't biologically related

 **Kurt** : I also wish I could thank him

 **Rachel** : for what

 **Kurt** : for always standing up for me, for defending me, for protecting me

 **Kurt** : What I'm trying to say is that we all have regrets and things we want to say but we cant, not anymore

 **Rachel** : I just want to know, why him, he was so important to us, to everyone

 **Kurt** : Rachel, we went over this already, you have to move on

 **Rachel** : but if i move on, it feels like I’m forgetting him

 **Kurt** : Rachel, Finn is unforgettable. There is no way you could possibly ever forget him

 **Rachel** : I just dont want him to think that I dont need him to be happy

 **Kurt** : rchl, finn would want you to be happy, regardless if its with him. You have to move on, for finn’s sake

 **Rachel** : Uhhh, youre right, he’s gone, i just have to accept it

 **Rachel** : I need to move on

~~~

 **Kurt** : Blaine, rachel misses finn

 **Blaine** : is she okay

 **Kurt** : yeah I was just talking to her and telling her to move on

 **Blaine** : we all lost something that day

 **Kurt** : we did indeed

~~~

 **Will** : Today is supposed to be Finn’s birthday-

 **Sam** : pls mr. schue, we cant, we cant talk about him without crying

 **Will** : I know, I know it hurts but he still deserves to be honored

 **Santana** : Schue’s right, we need to celebrate his birthday even if it hurts, it the least we could do in return for everything he did for us

 **Puck** : Santana being nice, never saw that coming

 **Santana** : Sure, Finn and I never really got along, but he was still my friend

 **Quinn** : didn’t he out you to the whole school

 **Santana** : yes-

 **Santana** : but if it wasn’t for him doing that, i might’ve never come out and I would’ve been in the closet for years and I probably wouldn’t be married to the love of my life- Britney

 **Kurt** : Santana and Will are right, we shouldn’t mourn his loss, but instead, celebrate the good times we had with him

 **Mercedes** : Guess who’s back in town to celebrate

 **Sam** : wait, are you actually here in Lima 

**Mercedes** : yep, Im here for only a week but its enough time to hang out and catch up with all of you

 **Mercedes** : even you, Sam

 **Sam** : …..


	7. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the google doc hit 37 pages and im concerned-

**Kurt** : Thats great, hope to see you later at Breadsticks

 **Mercedes** : its a date then

 **Blaine** : ……..

 **Mercedes** : Blaine, Im not trying to steal your man, you can chill

 **Blaine** : Im just taking precaution

 **Kurt** : Blaine, I love you, I would never leave you

 **Tina** : But if you do, can I keep him????

 **Kurt** : TINA!!!

 **Blaine** : tina, we went over this already, I may be bi but that doesn’t mean I’ll   
be your boyfriend 

**Tina** : wait, you’re bi

 **Artie** : yeah tina and we agreed we were getting married

 **Rory** : ??????

 **Rory** : you return to ireland and suddenly there's so much to catch up on

 **Sugar** : wait you two are getting married?

 **Artie** : Tina and I made a deal that if we are both single by 30, we will marry each other

 **Sugar** : Oh, that's so sad

 **Rory** : true

**Tina** : There’s nothing sad about marrying your best friend simply because you can’t find anyone else to love

 **Artie** : no they’re right, it is sad

 **Sugar** : it fine, you'll find someone

 **Tina** : yeah cos you clearly did

 **Sugar** : money is all I need

 **Rory** : also we’re dating

 **Sugar** : rory, shhhhhh

 **Rachel** : wait what!?

 **Sugar** : we've been dating for years

 **Rory** : well not exactly, the long distance didn’t work out and now that I’m back at Lima, we are dating again

 **Santana** : You two have such a weird relationship

 **Tina** : can we go back to the topic that Blaine is bi

 **Kurt** : Blaine’s not bi he think he is

 **Blaine** : Kurt cmon

 **Kurt** : No Blaine, last time you said that it was because you kissed rchl while drunk

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Kurt** : You’re no bi okay

 **Blaine** : Kurt you’re being supportive

 **Kurt** : How could I be supportive if I know you’re wrong

 **Blaine** : Well you never really let me figure it out

 **Kurt** : What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Blaine** : Everytime I say I might be bi, you always push the idea to the side and make me feel bad about myself 

**Kurt** : Because I love you and I don’t want you to be confused

 **Blaine** : If you loved me then you would be supportive about this

 **Kurt** : There's nothing to be supportive about. YOU’RE NOT BI OKAY!!!!!!

 **Blaine** : Jeez, Kurt, you of all people-

 **Kurt** : Blaine, I’m trying to help you

 **Blaine** : If you wanted to help, then you’d let me figure this out

 **Kurt** : What no way

 **Blaine** : Why not 

**Kurt** : Blaine, we’re married, we’ve been married for more than 10 years

 **Blaine** : So, if I am bi, then there might be someone else

 **Kurt** : WDYM BY SOMEONE ELSE

 **Blaine** : You never know. I mean look at Rachel

 **Rachel** : What about me

 **Blaine** : Finn was the love of your life but now its Jesse

**Rachel** : That’s because he’s dead

 **Blaine** : The same goes for your dad and Finn’s mom. Your dad thought that your mom was the love of his life and now it's Finn’s mom and vice versa. 

**Kurt** : THAT’S BECAUSE THEY’RE DEAD

 **Kurt** : I’m not dead Blaine, I’m not. You said it yourself, I’m YOUR soulmate.

 **Blaine** : Don’t you think I should have the chance to figure that out

 **Kurt** : I can’t believe you Blaine

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Kurt** : NO BLAINE FUCK YOU

**Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Mercedes** : You know he’s mad when he says the f word instead of screw you

 **Blaine** : He won’t answer my calls

 **Rachel** : Don’t worry, he'll come to his senses

 **Mercedes** : Wdym he?

 **Rachel** : Well, Kurt’s wrong, Blaine should get the chance to figure out who he is

**Mercedes** : What is wrong with you

 **Rachel** : I'm confused, did I say something wrong

 **Mercedes** : Yes, you did

 **Rachel** : Ummm what

 **Mercedes** : Blaine is clearly wrong here since he should’ve taken time to figure out his sexuality BEFORE they got married 

**Mercedes** : Blaine you’re going to have to figure out how you’re going to fix this mess

 **Santana** : Mercedes please, Lady Hummel is clearly overreacting

 **Britney** : I disagree, I think Blaine is being stupid

 **Santana** : You know what

 **Santana** : If you agree with Kurt say #teamkurt, if you agree with Blaine say #teamblaine and if you want to remain neutral say #KLAINE

 **Santana** : #teamblaine

**Mercedes** : #teamkurt

 **Britney** : #teamkurt

 **Rachel** : #teamblaine

 **Sue** : #KLAINE

 **Will** : #KLAINE

 **Rory** : #KLAINE

 **Sugar** : #KLAINE

 **Quinn** : #teamkurt

**Mike** : #KLAINE

 **Artie** : #KLAINE

 **Tina** : #teamblaine

 **Puck** : #teamkurt

 **Sam** : #teamblaine

 **Rachel** : Okay then, we will make SEPARATE group chats for each team, those who remain neutral will have their own Group chat. 

\---

TEAM BLAINE

 **Rachel** : Welcome, the members here are: Me, Sam, Santana, and Tina

 **Tina** : Why do we need to be in a group chat

**Sam** : I am wondering the same thing as Tina

 **Santana** : This is useless that’s all I’m saying

 **Rachel** : You are all here because we are going to figure out way to get Kurt to admit he is wrong

\---

TEAM KURT

 **Mercedes** : Okay so the members of this chat are: me, Britney, Puck and Quinn

 **Quinn** : Why the different chats tho

 **Britney** : Yeah all these group chats are making me confused

 **Mercedes** : We are here to figure out a plan on how we are going to get Blaine to admit he is wrong

\---

KLAINE HUMMEL-ANDERSON

 **Sue** : Those two are just weird

**Will** : Yeah and that’s what makes them perfect for each other

 **Artie** : Don’t you think that if they were perfect for each other, they wouldn’t have arguments like these

 **Will** : Everyone argues with each other, it just happens

 **Sugar** : Yeah but everyday it seems like it gets worse and worse

 **Artie** : Yeah that’s true

 **Artie** : Last week they got into an argument over cronuts

 **Will** : Is it the one when Kurt got mad that Blaine loved cronuts more than him?

 **Artie** : Oh noooo. This one was because Kurt ate Blaine’s last cronut from the cabinet

**Will** : Wow so it is getting out of hand 

**Artie** : It really is

\---

Kurt * Blaine Chat

 **Blaine** : Kurt, I’m sorry 

**Blaine** : I wasn’t being reasonable

 **Blaine** : Hello?

 **Blaine** : Hello?

 **Blaine** : Kurt can you please pick up the phone

 **Blaine** : Kurt please can we just talk about this

**Kurt** : Divorce

 **Blaine** : Kurt, it feels so nice to hear from you, you have like no idea

 **Blaine** : Wdym by Divorce?

 **Kurt** : I want a divorce

 **Blaine** : Kurt, cmon you can’t be serious

 **Kurt** : I am serious

 **Kurt** : I want a divorce

 **Blaine** : Let’s talk about this please 

**Kurt** : There’s nothing to talk about, this clearly isn’t working out

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Kurt** : No 

**Blaine** : I love you Kurt and I don’t want to hurt you, can we please move past this

 **Kurt** : OMG BLAINE!!! Can’t you see-

 **Blaine** : See what, tell me

 **Kurt** : Can’t you see that we keep moving past every argument and whatever we do, we always end up fighting

 **Blaine** : Kurt, don’t do this to me

**Kurt** : Blaine, I just don’t think we can be with each other without hurting each other

 **Blaine** : Kurt, I’m not gonna let you go, I love you too much for that

 **Kurt** : Blaine, we can’t. We can’t be together anymore

 **Blaine** : Kurt, I love you

 **Kurt** : If you loved me, then you wouldn’t keep hurting me

 **Blaine** : I don’t want to hurt you, I never did, I’m sorry

 **Kurt** : No, I’m sorry, this- this fighting has gone on for far too long, I just didn’t want to lose you so I moved on and pretended it was fine

 **Blaine** : Kurt, I love you, and I always will

**Kurt** : Blaine- I don’t think I could say those words without lying

 **Blaine** : Kurt please

 **Blaine** : Just tell me you love me, pls. Tell me everything will be okay, that this is all a nightmare, please, I’m begging you

 **Kurt** : Blaine-

 **Blaine** : Tell me you care about me, tell me that I’m you’re soulmate, tell me we’re meant to be together….. Please 

**Kurt** : Blaine, I can’t, not anymore

 **Kurt** : I’m sorry Blaine, but I think its over, for real this time.

 **Blaine** : Kurt, please 

**Kurt** : I’m sorry Blaine, I just can’t. I’ll send you the divorce papers

 **Blaine** : I will win you back, you’ll see. I will hug you and kiss you and tell you I love you again. And call you my boyfriend-

 **Kurt** : Blaine, STOP PLEASE

 **Kurt** : This is hard enough as it is, you’re just making it harder

 **Blaine** : Kurt-

 **Kurt** : No, Blaine. Goodbye…..

\---

KLAINE HUMMEL-ANDERSON

 **Sue** : They’re getting divorced

 **Will** : What?!

**Will** : How do you know?

 **Sue** : Oh pls schuester, you know I have cameras in everyone’s house along with access to all your phones

 **Will** : You do????

 **Sue** : Yes, and on that note, stop calling emma everyday, you seem clingy 

**Will** : …...

 **Sue** : Point is KLAINE is no more, they’re getting divorced

 **Sugar** : No, that’s not possible

 **Sue** : Well it is, all that work and effort to get them together.

**Sue** : Don’t you know all the effort I went through to get them together

 **Will** : No, what did you do

 **Sue** : lets see, I trapped them in a fake elevator with a chemical being released and the temperature rising.

 **Will** : Wait you did what

 **Sue** : I also forced them to kiss with a creepy doll

 **Will** : ummmmm

 **Sue** : Oh and Britana and I also tricked them into marrying each other

 **Will** : WTF, Sue that’s fucked up

**Sugar** : I think she did fine

\---

Sugar * Santana

**Sugar** : OMG, Sue says that KLAINE is getting divorced

 **Santana** : No way really?

 **Sugar** : Yeah she says she has access to everyone’s phone along with cameras in everyone’s house

 **Santana** : Sounds like her

 **Santana** : I’m gonna go tell Rachel

**Sugar** : Okay

\---

Santana * Rachel

 **Santana** : Man Hands

 **Rachel** : Please don’t call me that

 **Santana** : Whatever

 **Santana** : Did you hear that Kurt and Blaine are getting a divorce

 **Rachel** : Really? 

**Santana** : Yep, Sugar told me 

**Rachel** : I need to tell the new directions about this

**Santana** : Make another group chat without Lady Hummel and Warbler, something tells me they are not okay

 **Rachel** : Got it 

\---

New Directions GC Members: Sugar Motta, Rory Flanigan, Rachel Berry, Puck, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Britney S. Pierce, Mika Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang

 **Quinn** : Why did you make a groupchat with everyone from the new directions? We already have a group chat for the ND

 **Rachel** : Well, I have news and this gc doesn’t have Kurt and Blaine so I can talk about them

 **Quinn** : So what’s the news

 **Rachel** : Santana says that Sugar told her that Sue found out that-

 **Rory** : That what?

 **Rachel** : Would you please let me finish

 **Rory** : sorry continue

**Rachel** : Kurt and Blaine are gonna get a divorce

 **Tina** : YESSSSSS!!!!!!!! Finally I can have blainey bear all to myself.

 **Artie** : Wow Tina….. 

Surprisingly the news spread to everyone, even Elliot found out soon. The question was, what is gonna happen to KLAINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all tell im out of title's?


	8. Divorce

Time period: 2 months after filing for divorce  
Kurt * Blaine

 **Blaine** : Uh, Kurt, I signed the divorce papers

 **Kurt** : Thanks Blaine 

**Blaine** : Can we like, go to Breadsticks or something just to talk about this

 **Kurt** : Blaine-

 **Blaine** : You’re right, it would be too awkward

**Kurt** : No Blaine, it's not that

 **Blaine** : Then what is it?

 **Kurt** : Uh Blaine, I’m seeing someone and I have a date today 

**Blaine** : you- you are?

 **Kurt** : Uh yes, I am

 **Blaine** : Do I know him?

 **Kurt** : Its Sebastian

 **Blaine** : Why him

 **Kurt** : Blaine, why do you care, we’re divorced

 **Blaine** : Just 2 months ago I was able to wake up next to you and say I love you 

**Kurt** : Well, things change, Blaine

 **Kurt** : I changed...

 **Kurt** : How did the bi thing work out for you?

 **Blaine** : Well, turns out I’m not bi

 **Kurt** : I told you so….

 **Blaine** : ha, I guess you’re right, lol

 **Kurt** : Oh remember that time when we met for the first time

 **Blaine** : uhhhh

 **Kurt** : BLAINE

 **Blaine** : I’m kidding, ofc I do

 **Kurt** : haha how funny

 **Blaine** : Do you remember the first song I sang when I met you?

 **Kurt** : ofc i do, you also sang it the first time you came to New York

 **Blaine** : yeah

 **Kurt** : Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

 **Blaine** : indeed

 **Kurt** : “Before you met me/ I was alright/ But things were kinda heavy/ You brought me to life/ Now every February/ You'll be my valentine, valentine”

 **Blaine** : “Let's go all the way tonight/ No regrets, just love/ We can dance until we die/ You and I/ We'll be young forever”

 **Kurt and Blaine** : “You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream/ The way you turn me on/ I, can't, sleep/ Let's runaway/ And don't ever look back/ Don't ever look back”

 **Blaine** : I love you Kurt

 **Kurt** : Blaine, I love you too 

**Blaine** : Please come back to me, please, I’m a mess with you

 **Kurt** : Blaine- I- I can’t. I just can’t

 **Blaine** : No matter what, i’ll always love you

\---

Quinn * Rachel

 **Quinn** : I can’t believe Blaine and Kurt are officially divorced

 **Rachel** : wait, they finalized the divorce already?

 **Quinn** : its official, Klaine is no more

 **Rachel** : Wow, I never thought i’d see the day that they would get divorced. Breakup, yes, wedding, yes but never divorce

 **Quinn** : Yeah same. It doesn’t feel right

 **Rachel** : It really doesn’t

 **Quinn** : Like have you ever seen 2 people more in love than them

 **Rachel** : Exactly, no one has ever looked at Kurt the way Blaine does

\---

Chapter ???/ I still dont know Title: GAYYYYYYY Very Gay Chapter

Blaine * Kurt 

**Blaine** : Did it hurt when you fell-

 **Kurt** : Fell from heaven?

 **Blaine** : No, fell for me 

**Kurt** : :|

 **Blaine** : what?

 **Kurt** : Blaine, you can’t say random pickup lines and expect to fall in love with you again.

 **Blaine** : It worked before so why not

 **Kurt** : OMG Blaine, youre so weird

 **Blaine** : I remember when we ran down a hall when we first met

 **Kurt** : Oh yeah, you held my hand immediately

 **Blaine** : Your smile was the cutest thing I had ever seen 

**Kurt** : Oh remember when I started crying over being gay

 **Blaine** : Yeah, we then spoke about it and stuff. And I immediately fell in love with you

 **Kurt** : I also fell in love with you Blaine

 **Blaine** : Can we just go back to dating

 **Kurt** : Blaine, i’m dating Sebastian, I can’t

 **Blaine** : Fine, I guess I’ll back off

 **Kurt** : Thank you Blaine

\---

Kurt * Sebastian

 **Kurt** : Hellooooooo

 **Sebastian** : Hi Kurt

 **Kurt** : Okay so I was thinking, if we go to New York Fashion Week next week, we could wear-

 **Sebastian** : Kurt, you know I’m not interested in fashion and stuff like that

 **Kurt** : I know but Blaine and I-

 **Sebastian** : Again with Blaine, you are clearly not over him

 **Kurt** : I am over him, or else I wouldn’t be dating you

 **Sebastian** : Kurt, I really like you but every time we talk you always bring him up 

**Kurt** : That’s not true

 **Sebastian** : really, last time we were on a DATE and you brought up the fact that Blaine loves coffee and that you guys used to always go to Lima Bean to get coffee.

 **Kurt** : Okay maybe I mention him quite frequently

 **Sebastian** : You bring him up every single day

 **Kurt** : Because we were super close okay

 **Sebastian** : yeah cos you were married for 10 years

 **Kurt** : what matters is that I’m with you now so Blaine is just a thing in the past 

**Sebastian** : You’re right, but no more Blaine talk, pls

 **Kurt** : Okay

 **Sebastian** : Love you babe xx

 **Kurt** : Love you too <3 <3

\---

Sebastian * Blaine

 **Sebastian** : Look Blaine, i dont want any trouble, but pls back off 

**Blaine** : I love Kurt, he’s the love of my life, he’s my soulmate, I’m so stupid ofr letting him go

 **Sebastian** : You two were married for 10 years and till now you realize you made a mistake 

**Blaine** : I just want to be with him again

 **Sebastian** : well Kurt is one of a kind so I can see why but we’re dating and I’m not gonna make the same mistake you did

 **Blaine** : How could I let go of someone like that, Kurt is the best and I still love him 

**Sebastian** : Blaine pls don’t make this hard

 **Blaine** : You’re right, sorry, I’ll back off

 **Sebastian** : Thank you

 **Blaine** : no problem


	9. Winning him back

Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine

 **Blaine** : Guys help

 **Rachel** : With what

 **Mercedes** : Is this about Kurt?

 **Blaine** : Yes-

 **Mercedes** : dude he moved on, you should to

 **Blaine** : I can’t, i love him more than anything

 **Rachel** : Even cronuts?

 **Blaine** : Yes, even cronuts

 **Mercedes** : It’s about time you said that

 **Blaine** : No cronuts tastes like Kurt

 **Rachel** : ...

 **Mercedes** : Not sure if that’s sexual or cannibalistic

 **Blaine** : Obviously it's sexual

 **Rachel** : ……

 **Blaine** : What Kurt and I made out a lot and had sex… a lot

 **Mercedes** : Dude, I love you and all but tmi

 **Rachel** : what she said

 **Blaine** : sorry but will you help me win Kurt back?????

 **Rachel** : Ofc. you two belong together and I hate seeing youtube not together. #LOVEWINS

 **Blaine** : Mercedes?

 **Mercedes** : Fine. Kurt deserves the best and I know damn well he doesn’t love Sebastian as much as he loves you

 **Rachel** : It's settled then, we’re gonna help Blaine

 **Blaine** : Should I propose?

 **Rachel** : YES

 **Mercedes** : HELL NO

 **Blaine** : ????......

 **Rachel** : it's a big gesture that would definitely bring him back

 **Mercedes** : no, he’ll just come off as desperate 

**Rachel** : The last time you two broke up, how did you guys fix it

 **Blaine** : well, Sue locked us in an elevator and forced us to kiss or we would die of either suffocation, hunger, or heat stroke. So we kissed

 **Rachel** : and….

 **Blaine** : Well it felt nice to kiss him and we realized how much we loved each other

 **Rachel** : OMG I have an idea

 **Mercedes** : well girl, SPILL

 **Rachel** : Blaine, how about we do this thing to show every time you two were together

 **Mercedes** : Like a memory lane?

 **Rachel** : Exactly but like adding a scavenger hunt or something with all the special places

 **Blaine** : sounds good

 **Mercedes** : Where did you first meet?

 **Blaine** : Dalton Academy but it is currently still burned to the ground

 **Mercedes** : Lets still start there, although it's not exactly there anymore, it was still important

 **Rachel** : Wait, I heard that Dalton was rebuilt and that by tomorrow they would be up and running again

 **Blaine** : Really?!?!??!

 **Rachel** : YES

 **Mercedes** : Perfect

……………………..

After that, they planned for hours on a way to win Kurt back. Are you a Klaine stan, cos I am so there is a high chance this will end in a happy ending. Unless I feel in the mood to watch the world burn…..

\-------

Chapter ??? Title: Mission Impossible

Setting: Dalton Academy. 

Background information: Blaine is checking out the newly rebuilt Dalton Academy and the New Directions are setting up for the scavenger hunt/ memory lane thing. They gathered help from The Warblers and The Cheerios.They also had help from friends and family. All New Direction members are helping out.

The New Directions- Minus Kurt

**Blaine** : Wow, its restored in all its glory

 **Tina** : Last time I saw this place was when you proposed. Ironic ain’t it

 **Blaine** : *Chuckles* Ha

 **Sam** : Guys, we could use your help y'know????

 **Blaine** : Right

 **Skylar (Warbler)** : Does Sebastian know about this?

 **Blaine** : No, please don’t tell him

 **Wes (Warbler)** : Okay we promise

\---

Mason * Madison

 **Mason** : So like who are all these people, Madison

 **Madison** : I only know like 12 of them

 **Mason** : Who? 

**Madison** : Well short bowtie due with excessive amounts of hair gel is Blaine-

 **Mason** : He’s the one who invited us here right?

 **Madison** : Yes

 **Mason** : Okay who else?

 **Madison** : Well you remember Kitty, Roderick, Spencer, Jane and Myron, right?

 **Mason** : Yes ofc

 **Madison** : There’s Rachel, Mr.Schue, Sue, Coach Beiste and Sam

 **Mason** : Who are these other people?

 **Madison** : Oh we have the Warblers, a bunch of Cheerios and I believe that’s Jesse St.James

 **Mason** : Who?

 **Madison** : He’s Rachel’s husband and former Vocal Adrenaline member

 **Mason** : Okay….

 **Madison** : Oh and there is Emma, Mr.Schue’s wife

 **Mason** : Is that all?

 **Madison** : I’m pretty sure we sang a song with all the alumni at some point

 **Mason** : You’re right

 **Madison** : Yeah, oh that’s Mercedes. The girl who’s super energetic is Sugar I think. And the boy with the Irish accent is Rory. 

**Mason** : Wow, you remembered their names

 **Madison** : Ofc I did, unlike you, I actually pay attention to others besides Jane

 **Mason** : SHHHH

 **Madison** : Wait you never told her that you liked her

 **Mason** : Ofc not. Just tell me who else you know

 **Madison** : Okay,that asian girl is Tina and the other asian is Mike

 **Mason** : Isn’t that racist

 **Madison** : Idk maybe, Coach Sue always calls them that

 **Mason** : Makes sense

 **Madison** : Anyways…… That girl is Quinn and the guy she's holding hands with is her boyfriend Puck. That girl with black hair is Santana and the girl she’s holding hands with is her wife Britney.

 **Mason** : Anyone else?

 **Madison** : Those are all Warblers and that girl with large earrings is Mercedes. Oh and the guy in the wheelchair is Artie.

 **Mason** : Got it, that's it?

 **Madison** : Yep, Kurt is who we are trying to surprise

 **Mason** : Wait who are those

 **Madison** : Oh I forgot about them. That’s Marley, Ryder, Unique, and Jake. I heard Unique once catfished Ryder and that Marley is in love with both Ryder and Jake. Jake is also Puck’s stepbrother 

**Mason** : Awesome, thanks siis

 **Madison** : No problem

\---

Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake, and Ryder

 **Kitty** : Guys, it's been so long

 **Marley** : Yea I missed you all

 **Unique** : Ryder are you still mad at me about the catfishing thing?

 **Ryder** : No, not anymore

 **Unique** : Can we still be friends?

 **Ryder** : I need time

 **Jake** : 10 years sounds like the perfect amount of time

 **Ryder** : Be quiet, you're at least dating Marley

 **Marley** : Wait how does he know

 **Jake** : I totally don't know 

**Marley** : ….

~~~

Later that day, after everything was finished, Mercedes told Kurt that the New Directions were performing today in the auditorium back at McKinley.

Mercedes * Kurt 

**Mercedes** : Hey, Kurt, today at 7 pm the New Directions are performing at McKinley

 **Kurt** : Really? How come no one told me

 **Mercedes** : Because Mr.Schue wasn’t sure if you would come

 **Kurt** : Why wouldn’t I come

 **Mercedes** : Oh ykno the Blaine thing

 **Kurt** : Right, him

 **Mercedes** : Well, hope to see you there


	10. Plan in action, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm so dumb that I forgot what I wrote

\---

7 pm Kurt arrives at Mckinley. He finds a note that says:

Dear Kurt, 

The New Directions prepared something for you… A Scavenger Hunt. We have all love you so much so we hope you like it.

Your first clue is: 

The place where you used to keep your iconic Gaga heels.

Kurt immediately knew where he was supposed to go….. His old locker, duh. He was so excited to see his old locker again, except that when he opened it he found Blaine’s promise ring that he gave Kurt before Christmas the year they first met. He began to tear up as he recalled that moment. He then found another note that read:

Congrats Kurt,

The next place to go is your safe place.

Of course it was the choir room, no other room in the school made Kurt feel safe and happy.

When he arrived, he found another note that read:

You’re almost there,  
Just head to the place where we performed a song to recruit new members.

Kurt remembered that day in exact detail, he then ran to the yard and as he passed the stairs, he remembered the time when Blaine helped him confront Karofsky. 

On the steps where they performed the song “The Empire State of Mind” in an attempt to recruit new members for the New Directions, he found the last note which read:

Congrats, you made it this far,

Now head to the place where you thought everyone there was gay.

Kurt stood confused for a moment, then he remembered the time he first met Blaine and the Warblers. Of course, how could he forget, Dalton Academy was the last place to go. Kurt then ran to Dalton and as he was running, all he could think of was one thing, more like a person, who else but Blaine. He suddenly stopped. He stopped in front of Lima Bean, the coffee shop where he and Blaine would go to almost every day. He stopped to get some coffee and sit down. When he ordered, he ended up ordering Blaine’s favorite drink and thought: Blaine loves this drink. Throw in a cronut and it's his favorite breakfast meal. Kurt began to cry, he hadn’t realized how much he missed Blaine. 

Suddenly his phone rang, it was a text from Sebastian. He wiped the tears off of his eyes and tried to forget about him and Blaine. 

Sebastian * Kurt 

**Sebastian** : Hey cutie, why didn’t you show up for dinner. It's our anniversary, remember?

Crap! Kurt had forgotten about their anniversary dinner. He quickly replied 

**Kurt** : OMG sorry. Was that today? Ugh I’m so forgetful. Can I make it up to you?

 **Sebastian** : Sure, don’t worry. We’ll celebrate another time. Love You bb 

**Kurt** : Love You <3 <3

Kurt couldn’t tell Sebastian what had happened. Believe me when I say that Kurt actually liked Sebastian. Loved him? Not quite. The only person Kurt really loved was Blaine. Question was: is he willing to get back together with him? 

After finishing his cronut and coffee, he got up and headed for Dalton. When he entered the Dalton Academy campus all he saw were pictures of him and Blaine together. There were pictures from the proposal, their wedding, their first date, everything. 

**Mercedes** : Hey Kurt, you made it

 **Kurt** : Is this all about Blaine?

 **Mercedes** : Uhhh…...yes

 **Kurt** : Mercedes, you know that I’m dating Sebastian-

 **Mercedes** : But, do you love him? Do you look at him the way that you used to look at Blaine? Does he make you feel like you’re the only guy for him? 

Kurt stood there in silence, he couldn’t say a word without lying

 **Mercedes** : That’s what I thought

\---

Blaine walks up to Kurt wearing the same peach suit he wore when he proposed. The only words that came out of his mouth at the moment were : “I miss you.” Those 3 words were enough to make Kurt burst into tears. As Blaine leaned over to hug him, Kurt backed up. “Kurt-” Blaine said. “No, Blaine, no. This isn’t right” he replied. “Kurt I know you still love me. You can’t just be in love and then fall out of love” He said. Kurt responded “Maybe I did”. 

Everyone went pale. Everyone was sure that this would be enough to sweep Kurt off his feet but they were wrong. Instead, Kurt hated Blaine more than ever.

“Screw you, Blaine” Kurt said with a voice crack.

At that moment Blaine burst into tears. Both were now crying. And everyone around them was emotional. Tina was weeping. Sue was just mad, Sam was holding Mercedes in his arm as she cried on his shoulder. Is this it? Is this the end? The end of- of- Klaine? 

Convo between Kurt * Blaine

 **Blaine** : Kurt, I have never loved anyone more than you

 **Kurt** : You always say that, yet you don’t show it

 **Blaine** : What do you mean?

 **Kurt** : Don’t you see? When we were married we stopped having sex, we stopped having bonding moments, the only thing we did together was get coffee. 

**Blaine** : Because I was busy with work, Kurt

 **Kurt** : You spent day and night with work. 

**Blaine** : So did you. You would come home late. I at least started working from home so I could see you

Whisper convo between Mercedes and Tina

 **Mercedes** : Aren’t they both actors on Broadway and stuff?

 **Tina** : Yes but recently both of them started writing plays and directing movies. 

**Mercedes** : Ohhhh that makes sense.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't remember what I wrote


	11. Reconnecting????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles, mainly because I don't what this chapter is about

Back to Kurt*Blaine

 **Kurt** : So, what matters is that we are not a good couple. We are not okay together

 **Blaine** : What are you talking about?

 **Kurt** : Notice how everytime we are together, at some point one of us goes and does something stupid

 **Blaine** : LIKE WHAT????!?!?!!!!!

 **Kurt** : Oh let’s see. You cheated on me, you stopped spending time with me-

 **Blaine** : I cheated on you because we were drifting apart, I felt like we were over

 **Kurt** : Well guess what, we are over, and you have to move on

 **Blaine** : I stopped spending time with you because “I” was planning OUR wedding. 

**Kurt** : The wedding was supposed to bring us together not drift us apart

 **Blaine** : Kurt-I’m sorry, we could fix, I know we can

 **Kurt** : No we can’t

 **Blaine** : Why not?

 **Kurt** : Because, I don’t love you anymore, I just don’t

At this point they were both sobbing, especially Kurt who was filled with guilt.

 **Kurt** : I can’t Blaine, I just can’t

 **Blaine** : Please Kurt

 **Kurt** : Blaine, I was supposed to be at dinner with Sebastian right now, and because of you I missed it. Can’t you just please leave me alone. Just because you didn’t move one, doesn’t mean I can't. I love you, Blaine, more than anything in the world, I can’t hurt you again. That’s why I don’t want to be together, because we’re gonna end up hurting each other. And if we are meant to be together, nothing will keep us apart. We’ll be together at some point, soon. Goodbye Blaine, I love you.

 **Blaine** : Kurt- I love you too, goodbye.

Everyone around them began to weep and cry. The thought of Klaine being over brought such sadness to the group that it was hard to bear. (Ngl, even I’m sad thinking about this) Anyways….. As Kurt began to walk away, Blaine quickly pulled his arm causing Kurt to turn around and kiss Blaine on accident. 

Kurt pulled away and said:

 **Kurt** : I can't Blain, I just can’t

\---

Then Kurt’s phone rang. It was Sebastian calling.

Sebastian * Kurt phone call

 **Sebastian** : Kurt, I love you, I really do but you’re clearly in love with Blaine

 **Kurt** : What, are you talking about?  
Suddenly, Sebastian appeared out of the crowd and said:

 **Sebastian** : I saw you two- kiss

 **Kurt** : Sebastian, it meant nothing-

 **Sebastian** : Kurt, don’t lie to me or yourself, you know you love Blaine.

 **Kurt** : NO I DON'T. I love you

 **Sebastian** : That’s hard to believe

 **Kurt** : But I do

 **Sebastian** : I know you love Blaine, what we have is nothing compared to your love for him

 **Kurt** : What are you talking about?

 **Sebastian** : Every time you look at Blaine, your eyes light up. When he smiles, you smile with this huge smile. When you two look at each other, you can’t stop. Plus there is a TON of sexual tension between the two. You never looked at me like that, you never smile at me that big, when we look at each other, you usually turn out.

 **Kurt** : Sebast-

 **Sebastian** : No, its Blaine you want, not me. Don’t worry, I’ll find someone for me, but you already found yours so- 

Sebastian grabs Kurt’s hands and holds them together saying:

 **Sebastian** : hold on to them

Sebastian smiles in reassurement at Kurt as he nods his head towards Blaine.

 **Kurt** : Goodbye

Kurt says while smiling and hugging him. 

**Sebastian** : Goodbye

Kurt then runs towards Blaine and kisses him while holding his face up close. Then Blaine stops for a moment to say:

 **Blaine** : I love you Kurt, I promise you I won’t ever hurt you again

 **Kurt** : Shut Up and kiss me

Kurt says before kissing Blaine again. 

The New Directions are now smiling and start to sing the a capella version of “Don’t Stop Believin”

Kurt stops to say:

 **Kurt** : You have no idea on how much I’m tired of hearing this song

Blaine chuckles and they go back to kissing………

\---


	12. This is long, I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me being dumb

1 ½ years later 

Kurt and Blaine are now getting married at a Dalton Academy in the same spot where they met and Blaine proposed (twice). Both are reading their vows…...

 **Blaine** : Kurt Hummel, I met you years ago in this exact say spot and I immediately fell in love with you. Even though at the time I had a crush on another guy, it felt as if we were meant to be together.

 **Kurt** : Blaine Anderson, I have Finn Hudson to thank for all this, if it wasn’t for him telling me to go spy on the Warblers, I would’ve never come here to Dalton and I would’ve never met you. It took me losing you in order for me to realize how much I love you. 

**Burt Hummel** : Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your loving husband….. again?

 **Blaine** : ha, I see what you did there but, yes, I do

 **Burt Hummel** : And do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your loving husband?

 **Kurt** : I do

 **Burt Hummel** : I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may now kiss each other

Both Blaine and Kurt lean in to kiss.

 **Burt** : Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Klaine Hummel - Anderson

Everybody cheers in joy.

Tina gets up and sings…..

 **Tina** : Hope when you take that jump  
You don't feel the fall

 **Artie** : Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall

 **Will** : Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name

 **Sam** : Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay

 **Mercedes, Sam, and Rachel** : I hope that you fall in love  
(And it hurts so bad) {Yeah}  
Oh  
The (only way you can know)  
You give it (all you had)...............

All the Glee Clubs join in to sing “I Lived”

\---

Back at the reception The New Directions Get up on stage to sing “Raise Your Glass” with the help of the Warblers

Blaine turn to Kurt saying:

 **Blaine** : I love you

 **Kurt** : I love you too

Kurt then holds Blaine’s hand

Blaine then gets up after the song ends to play a song for Kurt

 **Blaine** : I sang this song when I met you and when I broke your heart, so I’ll sing it again, here because it represents that after all our ups and downs, we still love each other

 **Blaine** : 

Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine……..  
\---  
When Blaine ended the song in tears he looked over at Kurt and said:  
 **Blaine** : Courage

Although it was only a word, it was enough to make Kurt cry. Courage was what brought them two together and without Blaine, Kurt would’ve never had the courage to be himself. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
